Words Inspire Actions
by Austin the Robot
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka had so many ways, so many words, to describe what they had.
1. Ch 1 Grave

_Words Inspire Actions_ is a composition of stories that are inspired by a word, words or phrase. I'll state the word, words or phrase at the beginning of each story.

* * *

**Grave**

Iruka had planed to go to Kakashi's grave everyday when he died. He planed to place flowers and say prayers and on special occasions read softly, letting the wind carry his words to wherever he had gone. He thought of everything he would do for him when Kakashi died, but never had he thought, even paused to think, that _he_would be the first to die. By the look on Kakashi's face, he didn't think of it either. Iruka wonders what Kakashi will do for his grave.


	2. Ch 2 Thief

**Thief**

We're both thieves. We steal glance at work. Touches and small caresses as we pass. Words as we meet briefly. We steal each others time with protests that delay what we should be doing and promises that we want to keep. We're both thieves.


	3. Ch 3 Glowing and Glare

**Glowing**

Sometimes, when Iruka wakes up in the middle of the night and Kakashi's stretched out on the bed, with the moon light shining down and his pale chest showing, he looks like he's glowing.

* * *

**Glare**_ (continuation from Glowing)_

Sometimes Kakashi wakes up to find Iruka staring at him while he's sleeping. For some reason Kakashi always glares back, as if Iruka has done something horribly wrong.


	4. Ch 4 Travel

**Travel **

Iruka would always sit at the top of Konoha gates when Kakashi went away on a mission. He would watch him go and wave until he could no longer see his back. That doesn't take as long as most people would think. Because Kakashi was a ninja and ninjas could run _very _fast.

Sometimes, when it was a particularly dangerous mission, Kakashi would say good-bye. He would lean forward and softly whisper the same reassuring words, which always turned Iruka's face red, no matter how often he heard them. Kakashi would never lie to Iruka. Every time he said he would come back safe, he would. Every time he said he'd drag himself back to Konoha's gates if he had to, he would.

Kakashi would always tell the truth.

Iruka had always believed him.


	5. Ch 5 Muttering

**Muttering**

Iruka would mutter. He would mutter a lot. Iruka would mutter as he worked, as he would grade papers, and as he wrote on the chalkboard. When Kakashi would come to pick him up from the Academy, he would be mutter. He would lock the class room door, muttering about the students, parents and every other thing that had gotten on his bad side in the last hour. Even as Kakashi greeted him with a wave and a smile, hidden beneath blue cloth, Iruka would mutter. Iruka would stop, only for a moment, muttering his complaints to ask Kakashi questions and make the odd remark on the weather or scenery or some gossip that only teachers could know. Kakashi rarely needed to say anything because Iruka was to busy muttering to himself.

As they slept together Iruka would often hold Kakashi very close, breath very deeply and move very little. When Iruka first started muttering in his sleep, Kakashi thought nothing wrong of it, thinking Iruka was only having a particularly vivid dream. Then Kakashi started to wake to find Iruka in a cold sweat, tossing and turning, muttering, at some points almost screaming, about his past, _for _his past. It frightened Kakashi that a school teacher, forgetting completely about Iruka also being a chuunin, could a have such a horrid enough past, that it would come back to haunt him in his dreams. On these nights, when Iruka's nightmare muttering became routine, Kakashi held Iruka the closest, held him the tightest, to try to stop Irukas shaking and turning and above all his muttering. Iruka never seemed to remember his nightmares, and if he did, he never said anything.


	6. Ch 6 Alcohol

**Alcohol**

Iruka drank with friends. Kakashi drank with his ghost. Kakashi was not a friend. Iruka was not his ghost.

Stumble

Trip

Closed lips

Opened mouth

Light touches

Rough caresses

Remember the night,

Gone the next morning.

Kakashi and Iruka rarely drank together.


End file.
